Goodbye, and Good luck
by GrangersTwin2595
Summary: I can't do this anymore. I don't like the person I am becoming. Goodbye. Rogan


Good-bye, and Good luck

Who do you love?

You will have to choose between us.

Me or the many.

This is an ultimatum.

You have given them to me before,

So here is one for you.

This is the only way for us.

I can't be one of the many.

It is not me, and I don't want it be me.

It does not feel right to me.

It would be going against everything

That I was taught by my mother.

I have only had two other boyfriends before,

But I do know what I want.

I want you, but I want all of you.

Not a piece of you.

Right now, you have more of me than I have of you.

I cannot stand that.

I am not used to that.

It is always been for me that I have all of the guy,

And they have all of me.

I can't see myself changing for you

Because you cannot commit.

I won't allow myself to do that.

I have too much respect for myself.

If you can't respect that, then I guess there is no hope for us.

That is ok.

You are everything that my mother had warned me about.

Rich, spoiled, privileged, society male.

I thought that you were different, but I guess I was wrong.

You can't live without your American Express Black,

The Porsche, yachts, and many houses.

Everything that I am not.

I thought that I could change you,

But now I know that I can't.

You don't want to change.

I thought that maybe you would change for me.

It was great while it lasted.

I must admit that the sex was great,

But it was more than sex to me, and not you.

I accept that. You could never love someone like me.

I am writing this to you because I know I could not face you.

I know that is coward of me,

But you have this affect on me that I can't have happening.

Where you can make me agree with whatever you say.

But after reading this, don't think that that it will still work.

I have been slowly working on being able to ignore your charm.

Yes, I am saying you have charm, and more,

But I can't do this anymore.

So, after you read this, you will probably try and talk me out of it.

I know this, but it won't work.

I have made up my mind.

Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind.

Well, only one thing would, and you would never do it.

I know this. You know this.

It just isn't what you are.

A Boyfriend.

Yes, a boyfriend.

I haven't figured out yet why you can't be one,

But now it isn't my problem anymore.

We are over.

My only guess could be that you probably

Really liked someone, maybe even loved them,

And they completely destroyed you.

I know how that is, but it shouldn't ward you off being a "b" word

Logan, please don't come and confront me after this.

If we see each other around school, which I know we will,

I will not go out of my way to ignore you or be polite to you.

I will be civil, and I will expect that same thing from you.

I am doing this for my own good.

It seems right for me right now.

I am being giving up the best thing in my life right now,

But I have to do what I think is best for me at the time.

Unfortunately, this moment in time,

It is you.

I don't really know how you will react to this,

And that is probably because I haven't gotten to know you that well.

That is one thing that I regret, Logan.

Not being able to get through your shell.

Getting to know the REAL you, not your playboy exterior.

Because I know underneath that shell, there is some that will someday make some girl extremely happy.

I just wish to a point that I could have been me.

I hope that you have a great life, Logan Huntzberger.

I know that you will do well when you take over your dad's company, no matter how much you don't want to.

You may not want to believe it,

But you could go so far in this word.

For me, please try and do something amazing in the world of journalism.

I know you can, and I will be watching and checking up on you.

You may not see much from me, but that is okay.

I am not one that most people would watch.

I mean, who would want to watch a boring person like me, who only really reads for fun, studies, and writes. Not all that exciting.

But you, Logan, have so many opportunities that you do not want

To recognize, and that is a real shame.

You could take over the world if you put your mind to it.

With a little help from your Brigade buddies, of course.

And now I am rambling.

How sad is that, I even ramble when I am writing.

So this is my last good-bye, Huntz. (AKA MAC)

I wish you the best.

All my love,

Rory Gilmore

AKA- Ace

Tell me what you think! I am really sorry I haven't updated on my other story, but life has not been treating me well lately. I do have a few chapters written up, so I will try and post them extremely soon!


End file.
